1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a unique configuration for a miniature bowling alley and game. Thus, the invention touches, in general fashion, on the fields of both bowling and game tables. However, it can be more specifically and exactly classified as part of the field of miniature bowling games/tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous patents, both design and utility, have been granted in the field of bowling type game tables. The following patents were review in advance of filing this application:
______________________________________ Patent Number ______________________________________ Utility Patents 1. Bowling Alley 623,933 2. Divided Tenpin 814,257 3. Foldable Game 1,270,359 4. Bowling Pin 1,491,279 5. Collapsible Bowling Alley 1,581,423 6. Amusement Device 1,977,739 7. Bowling Pin 2,105,045 8. Bowling Pin 2,119,310 9. Bowling Game Board 2,453,610 10. Bowling Back Rack 2,633,359 11. Game Device 2,673,637 12. Bowling Game Device 2,946,590 13. Magnetic Electric Switch 2,966,561 For Games 14. Ball Game Device 3,438,632 15. Tiltable Electric Game Box 3,452,987 16. Bowling Type Game 3,841,632 17. Simulated Bowling Game 4,008,893 18. Bowling Game 4,220,332 19. Bowling Ball Game 4,283,049 20. Method of Scoring Pocket 4,817,945 Billiard Bowling 21. Bowling Lane and Method 4,910,073 of Repairing Same 22. Slot Ball Game 4,968,035 23. Game Board for Practicing 4,986,542 Aspects of Bowls, Billiard and Pentaque Design Patents 1. Design for Toy Bowling-Alley D58,686 2. Design for a Bowling Alley D108,730 3. Design for a Bowling Alley D116,035 4. Design for a Bowling Alley D120,117 5. Design for a Bowling Ball Rack D132,212 or the Like 6. Bowling Game Table D160,923 7. Housing for Bowling Games and D165,961 the Like 8. Bowling Game Device D170,664 9. Amusement Games Apparatus D181,093 10. Bowling Game Apparatus D183,725 11. Bowling Game Table D189,397 12. Toy Bowling Pin Support D192,087 13. Bowling Game Table D197,977 14. Bowling Game Table D217,566 15. Bowling Game Table D219,154 16. Bowling Games Apparatus D226,860 17. Bowling Alley D279,693 ______________________________________
Although many of these patents involve miniaturized bowling/bowling games tables, none teaches a uniquely curved miniature bowling lane of the type described by the inventor which, in combination with the other features of this invention, allow the user to experience many of the challenges faced in full-scale bowling.